Adapalene, namely 6-[3-(1-adamantyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-2-naphthoic acid, having the following chemical formula:

is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,720 and used in dermatology, in particular for the treatment of acne vulgaris and psoriasis.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,720 the synthesis is carried out by a coupling reaction between a magnesium, lithium or zinc derivative of a compound of formula (A) and a compound of formula (B), wherein X and Y are Cl, Br, F or I; R is hydrogen or alkyl; and Ad is 1-adamantyl

in an anhydrous solvent, in the presence of a metal transition or a complex thereof as a catalyst.
A number of alternative synthetic approaches have been suggested in order to reduce the preparation costs. Surprisingly, particularly advantageous proved the alternative synthesis of the invention, which makes use of easily-available, low-cost 6-hydroxy-2-naphthoic acid alkyl esters as intermediates, and provides good yields.